Darth kaan
Darth Kaan, Formerly Lord Ragnaar'ok The Sinister, Is a vicious traditionalist. As a young Sith Pureblood on the planet of Ziost, living with his tribe, he was known as Kûts Kaan. As a young warrior in training for the tribe, he was never known to show mercy, living up to his name. As part of the upper, better clan in his tribe, he was always supposed to do great things. He certainly did do great things, Terrible, But great. He went on to become the apprentice of a Lord Mylek, a Pureblood female. As he served under her he fought many false Sith and Mandalorians. he watched on as the Great Sith War under Exar Kun unfolded and grew a taste for death and carnage. He became enthralled by the ancient force techniques. He used his own knowledge of ancient Sith magic to mix the two, Thus creating a unique and deadly fighting style. Especially considering he was a master of Vapaad. He eventually grew disheartened in his master’s lack of pureblood culture and beheaded her in her sleep. But before leaving her corpse where she slept, He carved an 'R' into her back, labeling her as a victim of the new Ragnaar'ok. Bringer of the end-times, destroyer of all the Empire’s enemies. He fought in the Sith Civil war as well, first serving under Darth Malak and Darth Revan as a Lord of the Sith. During the Sith Civil war, he killed many, many Lords by draining them of their power for his own use. Towards the height of the civil war, he served under Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion, becoming infatuated in their strength of power and will. He strived to be like them in almost every way. After the Sith Civil War ended he joined with the mass of the Sith Empire under Emperor Vitiate. The head of his sphere, Ancient Knowledge, decided that he should become a Lord of the Sith in this version of the empire as well. He earned the nickname “Lord Ragnaar'ok the Sinister” by only taking the most vicious and evil apprentices, the ones that had a bloodlust and thrist for ancient knowledge the same as his own. Slaying the ones he felt were unfit to serve him and thus the Empire. He wanted them to be the force that would spread his ideals and knowledge throughout the galaxy, ensuring his legacy would be remembered for all eternity. He became Darth Kaan, Kaan being His clan’s namesake under after the Sith triumvirate was destroyed. He claimed the title for himself in 3951 BBY, sixty eight years after he was brought into the universe. As Darth, he strived to keep the old ways alive in the present. Even today he strives to wipe out the Jedi and issue a wave of destruction across not only the Empire but the entire Galaxy. He has on occasion, through great strain, traveled to the realm of Chaos and spoken with the Ancient Dark lords of the Sith. Darth Kaan exudes raw darkside energy. Everywhere he walks the grass and small plant life dies, the ground frosts and the air becomes icy and crisp. “I was a monstrous trophy for my clan. I would not, could not, be stopped by anyone when I set my mind to something. I Killed my first real group of acolytes, then got another and killed them. Why? To assert myself as the dominant acolyte. Because i could. I proved myself time and time again. I earned my many titles along with my two-century reign of destruction.” - Darth Kaan “The towering man came up to me silently, staring down from his god-like height. The room became as cold as Hoth. But not just cold; it felt like all the feelings and emotions that made me alive left my very body….left my soul. His presence could intimidate a soulless Sithspawn. He uttered to me a simple, yet heavy phrase: “Let those beneath you suffer, let those above you dream.” At the time I had no clue what he meant, but in time i found the meaning and put it to practice. He meant to use those beneath you, and make the ones above you think of further use for you; show your potential.” - Lord Bærek (Former Apprentice - Deceased)